Bleach: Shinigami of the Spirit Kami
by Naito Writer
Summary: Allied with Harem Master123: After unleashing his Mugetsu, Ichigo is given a mission that is to probably decide the fate of every living being on the planet and Soul Society. A source of new power given and working with unexpected allies can he win?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: The characters and shows involved in this fic are owned by the people that truly made them, except the OC's I put in.

First time coming up with a Bleach fic. Also being allied with Harem Master123, were working together on this after I needed to find help for it. Started off in bits but now its good with help. Hope you like it, read and review.

Pairings: Ichigo/Harem (already picked.), Orihime/Uryuu, Hitsugaya/Karin, Hanatorou/Kiyone.

* * *

><p>Bleach<p>

Shinigami of the Spirit Kami.

Prologue.

* * *

><p>As the substitute Soul Reaper Kurosaki Ichigo unleashed his most powerful attack on the traitorous Sosuke Aizen. Unbeknownst to the two of them, a powerful being was watching the results of this battle unfold.<p>

With the sky being darkened and everything moving as if slow motion at the fact that Aizen was being engulfed by Mugetsu. As if being swallowed up by the night itself. It was then that everything under them had gone up in a tremendous explosion that could have obliterated the entire mountain area.

_Unknown world._

He found himself slowly floating aimlessly in an unknown place that was covered in a dim white light, with no ground, no sky, but many tiny particles floating about. He wasn't alone either.

Further away injured and bloodied was Aizen. Unable to regenerate from the Mugetsu that was dealt to him, leaving a tremendous wound to show for it. Struggling to move, not due to the damage he had suffered, but it felt like someone or something was holding him in place.

Ichigo on the other hand had a tired expression on his face. The bandages that had covered his mouth and left side of his torso had shattered as if made of clay, along with his long black hair turning back to its original orange color.

Being motionless and feeling that his Shinigami powers were slowly leaving his body after using the Final Getsuga Tensho. He thought it to be pointless to try and stop something that he couldn't now control.

"_**You have done well, Kurosaki Ichigo.**_"

Hearing that deep strong male voice being heard made Ichigo try and spot to where it was coming from. Only to see as best he could that no one else was with them.

"_**What I have seen, proves that you are the one I have been searching for, with the task to come.**_"

Merely having to blink at the unknown owner of that voice. Ichigo couldn't understand what he was talking about, though it did get his mind off of him losing his Shinigami powers that was still slowly fading away.

His thoughts soon changed seconds later, after one of the particles had moved and seemed to have absorbed itself into his body. Leading to more and more, that was making him feeling better, and then some as it went on.

"Whats happening?" Was the only question he could sum it up as, feeling his body gaining more and more of whatever the particles were doing to him.

"_**I am assisting you by restoring your Shinigami powers. You were brave to sacrifice something such as this to stop your opponent.**_"

Having hearing this made Ichigo more lively, even though his body was dimly glowing. It didn't stop him from turning his head to where Aizen was, glaring at him with killer intent. Not just to him though, but to whomever was stopping him from healing himself. "Who are you? Where are you! TELL ME NOWWW!"

"_**AND **__**WHAT GIVES YOU THE AUTHORITY, OR THE RIGHT, TO ORDER ME ABOUT LIKE THAT, SOSUKE AIZEN!**_"

Making the two of them flinch at the volume used by that same voice, who was furious at said traitor.

"_**Sosuke Aizen, though this isn't the Soul Society, I have the right and power to judge you for the wrongs you have given to those that have both trusted and accepted you. But you have committed crimes that are far above the standard laws. Manipulation, corruption, betrayal, creation of life, consumption of power. You have dealt these deeds so that you can have your way in creating a world in your image, if it not had been the effort in not only Kurosaki and his allies, you would have had your way. Therefore, I shall strip you of the item that you have been granted that power from.**_"

At that Aizen felt something twisting from within his head. Making him clutch his forehead with both hands, feeling it bursting out. And it had, firing out like a bullet with some of his blood, out of arms reach was the Hogyoku itself.

Releasing a blood curdling scream as a part of him had left his body and was in sight, yet his form had stayed the same. Flailing his arms as if trying to move towards it, with utmost failure. Ichigo could only lay in that position and watch, feeling almost sorry for the man.

It hadn't stopped there neither, as he stretched out his left arm, a glowing blue two pronged tipped sword had pierced through his hand. Letting out a yell of pain that only continued as more had appeared that had went through not only his other hand and both legs, but also his other movable appendages. Leaving his torso and head intact, though he still lets out grunt while trying to break from them.

Stunned at the sight that he was seeing, he hears the voice speak out to Aizen once more. "_**As punishment for your crimes, I sentence you to be imprisoned for all eternity into the realm of nothingness known as, the void!**_"

And without a sign or a warning a soundless swirling vortex appears above Aizen, and no manner of forcefulness would free him from neither the swords, nor the vacuum that was pulling him in. "I swear to this, Kurosaki Ichigo, I will find a way out, and when I do. You will be the first person that will die by my hands!"

Those being his final words as it was the last thing Ichigo had heard before the man was completely pulled in and the vortex had closed up.

"_**The void is a realm containing nothing as the name describes, no sound, touch, sight, hearing. Time is what he will face and in time it will bring insanity. A terrible fate to befall onto a person that is sent there.**_" As if hearing the sadness coming from him, as Ichigo kept his eyes trained, half lidded, to where Aizen once was. Though showing no such care.

"_**Now for you, Kurosaki-San.**_" Instead of some horrible punishment, many blue screens appeared. Each one showing himself against an opponent he had faced in the past before including, Zaraki Kenpachi, Kuchiki, Byakuya, Kariya Jin, Nukui Hanza, Muramasa, along with everyone else he had fought against right down to Ulquiorra and then Aizen.

"_**I have watched you since the day you have regained your powers to save the woman Kuchiki Rukia. You performed bravely against strong opponents, despite being outmatched, never giving up till the very end.**_"

Blinking with no words being said as he had no idea where this was going.

"_**Despite suffering complications.**_" As if gesturing to the screen that contained him fighting against his Hollow self inside his inner world. Then to the one of him as a Hollow, a Vasto Lorde perhaps, in Hueco Mundo, facing off against a fully released Ulquiorra. "_**You had managed to not give up, and had found a way to regain yourself. Therefore I, the Spiritual Kami of this realm, ask of you, Kurosaki Ichigo, to become my personal Shinigami!**_"

Causing said Substitute Soul Reaper to widen his eyes at the offer, not believing what he had just heard. Becoming speechless from the way he was opening and closing his mouth, so it left the voice to explain his reasons.

"_**An evil is soon to come, Kurosaki. Aizen was just the beginning, as a stronger force is to awaken someday.**_"

Raising a brow to this information, not understanding why he was summoned and not the entire Gotei 13. "Why am I the only one here? The other Shinigami deserve to know this as well!"

"_**Yes they do. But you are the one picked to wield the power against the Demonic being.**_" Getting further confusion from the young man. "Demonic... being?"

"_**A creation that I have thought would be a fine protector of the human world, but had gained nothing but hunger for souls to increase its own power. Leaving me no choice but to seal it away as my first act upon arriving in the Soul Society.**_"

Understanding that, but not one thing after hearing it. "If you did it before why not again?" Hearing a sigh along with his explanation. "_**Because the seal I had used can only be used once, unfortunately I knew it wouldn't last and I am forbidden to set foot on the planet due to my last visit, despite reasons. So I have put it as my responsibility in calling forth one person that could, and as it is not my choice to make, that person must choose. Protect the Earth, or watch it be destroyed.**_"

Giving Ichigo quite a decision to make. Being told about some monster that wishes to destroy his home, instead of taking over. And if he was chosen to fight it, but declines, then he would be responsible in the deaths of millions, both human and spirit alike. Including his friends and family. "I'll do it." After all he had been through, it would have gone to show that he wasn't the type of person to let that happen.

The particles had finally ceased entering his body, feeling that his Spiritual energy his pretty much at a stable level to regain itself. But he noticed that the particles had begun to gather and rapidly spin around the recovered Hogyoku.

"_**I am proud to hear that. In your coming battle, you will require a lot more power than you already have to face this creature. Therefore, with a little reconstructing, I grant you the usage of the Hogyoku. You will use its power to fight whomever stands in your way in completing your mission.**_"

The ring of S.P converge onto the Hogyoku, where it lets off a remarkable white light after it was all absorbed into it, that made Ichigo cover his eyes. Not seeing that the powerful source of light had flown right above his chest to where his heart was, its light then became dimmer.

The remains of his Mugetsu state then began to crumble with the bandages, as he uncovers his eyes to the sight hovering above his heart.

"_**Good luck Kurosaki-San, as you are about to be challenged by life and death itself through this part.**_"

Unsure of what he had meant until it was too late. Because before a thought could enter his mind, the newly made Hogyoku had entered his body, causing him to feel not just power flowing through him, but unimaginable pain as well.

Yelling out his pain at the top of his lungs as if feeling something immensely burning inside him. Clutching his chest as if trying to dig his nails in, he heaved in slightly before letting it out once more.

Then a mixture of both his Reiatsu and his Hollow side had begun to show in a spherical stage, till it had covered him. It ended with a mighty explosion that unleashed both Reiatsu in small specs. Leaving a massive smoke cloud, but no sign of Ichigo.

Until a pair of black glowing eyes with blue spiritual glowing slitted pupils had made themselves known.

End of Prologue.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters and shows involved in this fic are owned by the people that truly made them, except for the OC's that I put in.

A big apology to those that have waited and hope that this chapter makes up for it..

* * *

><p>Bleach<p>

Shinigami of the Spirit Kami.

Chapter 1

The return of a new Soul Reaper.

_2 Years later: Human World- Karakura Town._

Two years have gone since the end of the Winter War. Karakura Town was put back and its populace had awakened as if it were all a dream, though suffering confusion on how everyone had ended up fallen asleep at the same time. Blaming it on some scientific phenomenon, soon going back to their normal lives.

After being gone for 2 years he could see nothing much had changed, apart from him. Now wearing a new attire, consisting of what he pretty much wore in his Bankai state, but in an all dull white version, with a black sash, added to the form were steeled black gauntlets and boots, that went over the sleeves and leggings nicely with the way they fitted.

His hair was cut the way he had remembered it being, wielding his Zanpakuto on his back wrapped up in its cloth. Eyes looking down on the place he had protected from Aizen, who, as the Spirit Kami had informed him is probably going insane after spending his time in the Void.

Never the less, the man was paying his time and he could rot away for all Ichigo cares because of the harm he had done. Forgetting all that right now by taking in the air, feeling somewhat relaxed as he stood on top of a building with the night sky being above him, along with half a moon.

Looking up to it, the now 17 year old Kurosaki Ichigo gave a smile at the fact that he was home. Well, for now he had business elsewhere. But after that he could come and go as he pleased. "Better get going." Taking Zangetsu into his hand, the cloth unraveling itself.

He took one last look around before pouring in his Spiritual energy. Stabbing the air infront of him, a tear began to form as he lowers it, big enough for him to fit. Opening up the Garganta so that he could pass on through to the place he had mostly been during his absence. Hueco Mundo.

_The forests of Hueco Mundo._

"Where the hell, is he!" An enraged females voice yells out to the group that had taken positions against the black tree's, some hidden in the shadows.

"Quit your yelling, you idiot, he'll be back." Said another female, but in an annoyed tone to the volume the other was using. "What did you call me?" Now shifting her attention to her, as she made her way over.

"What? Got sand in your ears or someth..." Before she could finish an even more irritated voice had spoke out to the both of them, this one sounding male. "Why don't, you both shut the hell up!" Getting them to flinch a little at that. Turning their gaze over to the scowled man that was sitting with his back against one of the close by tree's, glaring his eyes on them.

Turning his head to another person of the lot, a woman that looked like she had her arms folded under her chest. "Hey! Can't you control your Fraccion? They're still acting like little kids that deserve a kicking, even, after what we've been through!" Gaining no response from her, so he lets out a scoff while moving his head back.

Two more stood aside close by to the two that had argued previously, one of them having long sleeves, with one that covered her mouth to suppress a laugh that was meant for her two companions.

The last member of the group, a male with a stoic look, leaned against a tree with his arms folded. Eyes opening at the sense of a Garganta being opened, "He's here." Loud enough for them all to hear, that got their attention.

Especially after the person in question had appeared using Shunpo. It caused the one that had given the question to march to him, with an enraged look. Revealing herself to have mixed eye color, her right one being an icy blue and the left an amber color with a red outline around it. Having jaw length black hair and was wearing the opposite round colors of her Arrancar uniform. Going by the name of Emilou Apacci, only without her mask remnants.

"Where in hell have you been?" Her impatience being shown to all with her yelling. Ichigo merely stared with an almost tired look on his face, as if he knew this was about to happen. "Just around."

"Using a Garganta?" Said the neutral yet questioning voice of the man that stepped forward to show himself. Cifer Ulquiorra, nothing much changed in this guys appearance apart from the same colored uniform as Apacci, and his mask remnants having been removed.

"Like I said, around, nothing to worry about. Anything I missed?" Trying to hide his reason with a question. "Apart from these two going at it like babies, nothing." Stated by the other male of the group, standing up from where he was. He moves out of the darkness to reveal himself to be Jaegerjaquez Grimmjow. Like the other two he too had his remnants removed and reversed colors of his old uniform.

Knowing that it was sent to them. Apacci delivered her glare along with the other, Franceska Mila Rose. The second Fraccion out of the three who was ordered by the same master. Her remnants may have been removed, but her necklace was replaced by a thinner one in the style of a choker made into a band from bone as a material, having a small fang tooth hanging from it.

"You wanna say that again to our faces, you asshole!" Coming out loudly from the dark skinned amazons mouth. Before Grimmjow could say anything though, Ichigo had decided to step in. "Thats enough. Otherwise, I won't explain what will be doing."

It got everyone to become silent and give him, a few being quite intrigued on what was on their schedule for the night if he hadn't mentioned anything about training. What he had to say was a surprise none the less, but it did put a smirk on his face whilst he said it. "We're going to take on the Hollows, that have infested Las Noches."

Gaining looks as if he were mad. Ulquiorra gave no visible reaction, Grimmjow was surprised at first, but it soon turned to a grin not long after. The rest were quite surprised, except for the woman who had her arms folded. Having her step forward to speak.

Revealing herself to be Tier Harribel, though in the same state as the others of having her uniform colors swapped round and her remnants removed to reveal her face. She also had the covering on her breasts more extended to cover more, to Ichigo's relief.

"You wish for us to go to Las Noches to kill all the hundreds of Hollows that have gathered, ever since both Aizen and Barragan had died? For what reason?" With a questionable brow raised, only to receive a nod for an answer, along with. "To see how much stronger we have all become since two years ago."

Things became quiet for a minute, before Grimmjow had broke it with the way he lets out a loud laugh. "HA, HA, HA, HAH! With what I heard was going on there, this ought to be one hell of a way to find out how strong we had gotten!"

Ulquiorra had agreed with just a nod, finding no words to address this. Though he was curious himself and hid it well. Harribel remained quiet along with her three Fraccion, the third being Cyan Sung-Sun. Her appearance was pretty much like the others, so there was not real detail to go over.

The one standing next to her, almost at the same height as the olive green haired woman by an inch. Having long light green hair that reached her mid back, and a pair of light pink eyes. Wearing a dress similar to Sun-Sun's but being shorter to above the knee's with a small slit on her right. Not forgetting her shortened sleeves that stopped only before her shoulders. Her lower half being clothed in the standard Arrancar uniform apart from the color, and it being made to be fitting to her form.

She may not be recognized because of the loss of her remnants and her revealing outfit, not forgetting not being in her original state, also the fact that she has two eyes instead of just one. But this beauty was once and still goes by the name, Lilynette Gingerbuck.

Looking round, though seeing the expressions on some were the kind to be amused at. He sounded dead serious when saying it. So really, there were no true objections to it. With no further words said, everyone had used Sonido, while Ichigo had used his Shunpo to get to their destination.

Las Noches, now home to a nest of Hollows after the Winter war. Expanding from ten's, hundreds, maybe more that they have to battle out for territory.

...

They appeared on a sand dune that over looked the former palace of Aizens army. Seeing the state of it after two years of abandonment, you could barely, but practically make out the shapes of various types of Hollows that were climbing their way up on the outside.

"Tch, what a dump." Apacci scoffed at the sight of it, her arms folded at the time. "Have to agree with flat chest on this one." Mila Rose said in agreement, her eyes on the same view, and not on Apacci who had begun to grind her teeth. Itching to take out her Zanpakuto and attack the amazon woman.

But as she inched her way for them, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking to her right to see that it was Ichigo. "Use that anger on the Hollow's that we'll be up against shortly." Hearing from him. Averting her glare back to the previous.

"What about that white sand guardian, Runuganga?" Lilynette asks, looking back to the never ending sanded area. It was a wonder that they hadn't come across him along the way. Despite being beaten on Ichigo's first visit to Hueco Mundo, the white sand guardian should have regenerated long ago with all the sand around him.

"Will deal with him after this. Let me explain the rules for this!" Ichigo calls out so that they could pay attention, though some did raise a brow at the rules bit. "Ulquiorra, will take on the Hollows on the roof's. Grimmjow, the ones on the ground!"

Ulquiorra may have gave a nod in agreement, but Grimmjow did not seem pleased at having to take orders from a rival. He soon agreed not long after.

"Harribel and Sung-Sun will work together, same with Apacci and Mila Rose..."

"WHAT? WHY AM I WORKING WITH, HER!" Both had yelled out loud at the same time in absolute protest, pointing to the other, as they looked at Ichigo in looks of either, surprise, stunned, kind of speechless looking. The two rarely, or hardly get along, and Ichigo puts them together for this.

"Because, you two need to get along better. Why not try now by fighting a number of Hollows?" Shrugging at their outburst, avoiding the looks he was given. "Heh. Those two will probably kill eachother, rather than the Hollows." A grinning Grimmjow had said with a hand resting on his sheathed sword.

Before the two could shift their sights on the blue haired Arrancar, Ichigo intervened by saying. "Anyway! Lilynette, will be partnered with me. No one is to call on their remnants despite the numbers and, I won't you use my Bankai or my Hollow powers."

With no other words spoken, they all made their move on the structure.

...

Running through the desert sands at the sense of a number Spiritual energies close by, coming from Hueco Mundo. Wearing tattered and torn clothing, but it did conceal her bust and other private areas. Hazel eyes with blue-green hair and a large scar coming from her forehead to her nose larger than average incisors, and a crimson line that stretches horizontally across her face right below her eyes. Her Hollow mask being on top of her head, made up to look like a cartoonish skull with a crack along the left side and four of its teeth broken off.

Having using tremendous speed at first to get way ahead of her friends, she had made it to a hill of sand overlooking Hueco Mundo and saw flashes of Reiatsu being used. She was hoping though, out of all of the spiritual powers in the lot she could barely pick up from, one of them had belonged to the person she had hoped to meet once again.

"Ichigo."

_Las Noches: Upper part._

Slicing his way through the Hollows that had came at him. Ulquiorra spun round to hold back a claw with a single hand, using Sonido to move above and bring his sword down to cut its mask in half. Having the Hollow disintegrate, he uses Sonido to dodge the two that had charged from behind. Slashing one in its back after appearing on it, he ran up it and performed an aerial flip before he struck the mask.

While gaining himself in the air, more Hollows had taken the time to surround him in a circle. Showing no emotion to this feeble, and pathetic move.

_Las Noches: Lower part._

Grimmjow was having a wail of a time as he lashed out on any of the Hollows that came at him on the lower ground. Releasing enough of his spiritual pressure as a beacon to any nearby Hollows to come at him.

"Hah! Another one down, and many more to go!" He closed to yell out, slicing another one to nothing. He uses Sonido to move out of the way from one behind him that tried to rush him, then appeared above it and embeds his Zanpakuto through the top of its mask, bringing himself down so he could cut it in half.

After he slashed yet another. Grimmjow was tackled by a dozen of them, slamming him, into the sands. The unexpected thing that happened was that a blue Cero was fired from within that pile, enough to turn them to nothing.

He now stood with a look of irritation, not liking the fact that he got tackled like that. He, without looking, got out of the way of a charging muscled Hollow with a single horned mask from behind by simply leaping over it.

Making a charge of his own. Once a foot had touched the sandy ground, he used his Sonido numerous times to lay in slashes on the arms, parts of the torso before landing on the mask with a thrust of his blade, descending down to cut the part, letting out a laugh as he fired a lengthened Cero through not just it, but through the other two behind it.

_Somewhere within Las Noches._

As they walked through one of the many ruined corridors. Apacci and Mila Rose looked at one side while avoiding glared eye contact from the other.

"I can't believe that bastard paired me up with the likes of, you." The mixed eye colored woman muttered out in a not so happy tone. Her hearing had caught wind of it and had scoffed, keeping her eyes on her part. "You think, I'm happy about this? I'd rather be paired with Lilynette, rather than a short weak stack, such as yourself."

"That's it!" Having enough as it is with the other. Both had now faced each other, a hand tightening on their Zanpakuto's. "Neither Harribel-Sama, nor that Ryoka are around to stop us, now." Apacci said, a grin at their coming predicament. Mila Rose responded with the same look, eager to get this started. "How unfortunate, for you."

Soon with a swift move, they took out their swords with an immediate swing. Catching the Hollow that had dropped from above, having the resemblance of a spider, known as Hexapodus. Both were practically unhappy at the interruption, actually coming to an agreement on something. "Looks like we have to postpone this and get to work." Mila Rose said, a glare up at the Hollow they were holding up.

"Fine. But later when we can, its back to me cutting, your head off!" Apacci states. Before the two of them dropped the Hollow onto its back, both wielders blades slicing up the mask. Soon to look up at the number of different kinds, crawling on the walls or even flying with razor sharp wings.

"As if you were going to get the chance." Was all Mila Rose said, before the Hollows came raining down upon them.

_Las Noches: Harribels former palace._

On the outside of her old palace, a medium sized Hollow was slammed into the outer wall before disintegrating. Having Harribel move onto the next Hollow that had bravely stepped in to get taken out.

Sung-Sun elegantly moves out of the way to continuously avoid the adhesive saliva being shot at her from what looked to be frog shaped Demi-Hollows. Having used Sonido to dodge a number of shots that were coming at her at the same time.

She impales the blade of her sword in the Hollows mask, tearing it up. Then she ducks the one that had thrown itself at her from the right, only to pass her and miss. Sung-Sun held her sword wielding arm back and was about to strike, when something had burst out from beneath the sand. Being a tall cobra like Hollow with a single horned mask, gray scaled skin and a sharp arrow like blade tipped tail.

A loud hiss emanated from it as it brought its bladed tip down on her. Sung-Sun had spun round in time to hold her sword, taking the hit, whilst holding her ground. Even having her other hand on the blade to keep it up.

Her glare passed her weapon to the Hollow that was trying to force her back and into the sand. Thus she gave a cocky smirk before using Sonido, the tail shoots to the ground upon where she once stood.

Confused at where she had gone, the Cobra had looked both ways for any trace of the former Arrancar army member. Only to look behind at the feel of concentrated Reiatsu being formed. Coming to eye contact with Sung-Sun, holding her charged up Cero with her left sleeve covered hand, aimed right for its head.

With a final smile to it, Sung-Sun launched her Cero. Giving the Hollow not enough time to move due to the speed of the attack, incinerating almost half of it in the process. Placing her free sleeved covered hand over her mouth, thinking this all to be quite amusing for some reason. "I don't know why. But I feel, almost enjoyment from this fight."

The voice of Harribel being heard from behind, had made her startled. "Maybe it is to do with a concealed urge after the training we had all endured." Sung-Sun looked back in question to what her master had meant. "We had gone through harsh and rigorous methods in becoming the way we are now, that maybe. Our lack for battle has surfaced, especially for you. Seeing as how, you, Sung-Sun had less battle experience apart from fighting the Shinigami and from some training you had gone through along with Appaci and Mila Rose while we were still under Aizens command."

Even though Sung-Sun still had her sleeve over part of her face. It did not cover the saddened downcast look the woman had given for some reason. So Harribel had asked in curiosity once a certain memory had come to mind. "Although I had noticed, out of everyone. You, had become more serious when it had came to our time training under Kurosaki-San's eyes, than Sosuke Aizen's."

She did not want to see into the blonds eyes at that time. Fortunately though, the two were snapped out of it by three rising Cobra Hollows that had decided to make themselves known from the sands, almost towering the both of them. Their eyes trained on their current targets, glaring unhappily that their talk became interrupted. Harribel was the one to speak, her sword in hand and eyes on one of the overgrown snakes. "We shall find the time later to finish, our talk."

Her shyness was whisked away and replaced by a rise in her temper, as she does the same as her mistress. "Yes, Harribel-Sama!" The both of them used Sonido, thus getting back to the task at hand.

_Las Noches: Aizen's Throne room._

It was maybe more damaged than any other room in Las Noches, as the ceiling had a giant hole, exposing the never ending night sky. The floor and high thrones were littered with its debris, either big or small the room was almost littered. Claw marks adorned the room showing that countless battles had and are still taking place. Hollows seem to be fighting to either get stronger, or to take the throne. Maybe from the looks of it both.

The tall double doors were the only things that stood. Until they collapsed as a half dozen Hollows crashed through and knocked them down. The ones at front disintegrated first before the others.

The Hollows in the room looked from the collapsed doors and the remains of what was left before they had completely gone, then to the ones that had walked in without missing a beat in their step.

Slinging Zangetsu over his shoulder, Ichigo stared round the room at the attention him and Lilynette had gotten from the now glaring creatures that looked hungry for a fight. He looked on the left side and calmly asked his companion. "How did we end up to have the busiest part?"

Lilynette did the same for the opposite side as she replied to the question. "Since Aizen and Barragon deaths, the throne of Hueco Mundo remains un-touched. Until someone rises to the ranks of becoming the next feared being of this world."

A shrug came to him before Ichigo brought his sword forward with both hands on the clothed hilt. "To much of a bother for my tastes, so I'll just stick to as I am now." Amused with what was said. Lilynette brought her own Zanpakuto ready, saying one last thing with a smile. "Too bad. I think you would have made a fine ruler, Kurosaki-Sama." Before she moves herself into the fray, not wanting to hear what Ichigo had say back to her after that.

"Lilynette! I don't think..." He stopped with a hand held out, as the shadow of a Hollow came over him. Ichigo looked to see that it had a muscled arm raised, ready to smash him into the floor. So he had swung Zangetsu in time and sliced the coming limb in half, causing it to let out a pained howl. That was not long silenced after Ichigo had put an end to the Hollow before it could suffer more pain.

He was close to the ground until a muscled fist shot forth, it caused Ichigo to use Shunpo to move out of the way. After he appeared on the right of it, he flew in and struck.

Lilynette had caught one of the Hollows off guard as she sliced it, then had to avoid being grabbed by a pincer like hand. She showed great evasiveness by using her Sonido. It also proved to be a good offense to not only cause some damage, but it seemed to annoy them, as well.

She appears infront of a Hollow that just rose its head to her, to get a blade right into its mask. Lilynette then uses a little trick she learned, by channeling her Reiatsu into her Zanpakuto, the blade extends and reaches through and out the other end. And with a twist, the Hollows head gave off a glow before it explodes, along with its body falling as it disintegrates.

Ichigo found time to look over to where the green haired woman was, holding her sword over her shoulder and gave to him a grin. That made him roll his eyes, before he got back to the fight, where he avoids a flight type of a Hollow. Ichigo leaps at it as it came in for another attempt and managed to get a good chunk of its wing off.

The Hollow crash landed into a slightly tall, less muscled and clawed one, with a three horned mask. It grabbed the Hollow that struck it and tossed it aside to take its place, letting out a howl as a signal for it to go next.

Ichigo didn't care who or what he was facing, as long as it knows when to give up. But with Hollows, they never quit. "Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo unleashes his attack with a downward swing. Upon impact it pretty much destroyed the head, down to the hole in its chest.

The sight of it made Lilynette whistle in admiration and had almost forgot about her own fight that was still in progress. Till she noticed a few shadows that were beneath her that made her look up. They were big enough to almost reach the roof, or what was left of it. But they were still Hollows, until more had come to join the fray and surround her. She held onto her Zanpakuto tightly, a glare from one to the next.

Ichigo unleashed another Getsuga Tensho that was enough to take out two of them that were infront, only to have three more take their place. Not only that, but the room was now becoming crowded a little because of the various types that poured in through the hole above.

They say that to take the throne the strong must sit upon it. So that's the probable reason for why all these Hollows were gathered, despite it being the strong power that they were drawn to within the room from the two. It was for them to devour and, beat eachother so one could replace the previous king that had died in the Winter War.

Ichigo didn't think that this many would turn up, and even though they are strong, I doubt they could keep it up for a long time. So there was one thing he could do that wouldn't break his promise to them for not using his Bankai or Hollow powers.

He used the flat side of Zangetsu to block as he ended up skidded to the floor and met up with Lilynette as she backed away after escaping from the ring of creatures that surrounded her, by taking as many out as she could to get out.

"Lilynette, as I recall I promised not to use either Bankai OR my Hollow powers, right?" He asks, a glare on the ones that were outnumbering them. She glance sideways, a brow raised as she was a bit confused on where this was going. Until a thought came to mind that made her give a grin. "You're thinking of using 'that' here? Why, don't believe in your own skills, Kurosaki-Sama?"

Ichigo only scoffs and spoke with his own grin to the woman beside him. "I just thought that we may need a big enough bug repellent to get rid of, these pests. You up for it?" Now lowering his sword and held up his clenched free hand. 'Ready, Hogya?' He spoke within his mind.

_Ichigo's inner world._

The place hadn't changed after the final battle with Aizen. But for some reason, that would be known as quite unusual, there were tree's growing off of a number of the buildings. Also grass that was coming out of the outer walls. Mostly from the one that had a single tree that was bigger, wider and more greener than, all the others.

A beautiful light skinned woman stood facing the healthy tree. Being in her early thirties, with long brown hair that reached her waist and eyes that were bluish-purple. Wearing a dark pink kimono that hugged her figure with the yellow sash, her feet were bare so that she could feel the grass between her toes. Her head had on a light pink hair band to keep her hair out of her eyes with a small silvery bell dangling on the right side of it.

She held up both hands to the tree and they glowed along with it due to her unique colored Reiatsu that was the same color as her eyes. "As you wish, Ichigo-Kun. It shall be done." Closing her eyes for both to be engulfed in her power.

* * *

><p>He felt it coursing through his body and travelled to his now opened hand. A bluish-purple sphere had appeared embedded within the palm of his hand, yet he felt no pain, but a warm feeling that was rather pleasant. "Lilynette."<p>

Said woman looked at him and that the sight of his ready and serious expression, pretty much made her feel the same, giving a small grin. "Ready when, you are." With that said. The sphere glows and the Reiatsu engulfs both him and Lilynette without needing to touch her.

* * *

><p>In the other parts, everyone felt the power being used and were quite surprised, to those that could show it. Grimmjow gritted his teeth at the recognition of that power, as he felt it once before. "That damn, cheating... Bastard!" Slashing the Hollow he had just finished off to work out his frustration.<p>

...

Ulquiorra looks down at the palace, as he was higher than needed due to the Hollows that he followed and already took cared of. He too recognized this Spiritual pressure that was occurring where located to be the old throne room. "He's resorting, to that? Interesting." Now being straight, his gaze still locked on the structure below. Being quite aware of the creature that attempted to surprise him.

Unfortunately it wasn't a lucky one, no where near close at in being one either.

...

Mila Rose had sent a spider like Hollow through the wall at the time, while Apacci stood on a muscled ones chest and was about to fire her Cero from where her horn used to be. When both of them stopped at the Reiatsu that could be felt all the way to where they were, even catching the Hollows attention as well.

Apacci scoffed at this, knowing who was to blame. "That damn Ryoka, what does he think he's doing? Using that at a time like this." Mila Rose could sense the tone being used in her comrades voice and spoke her mind with a teased grin. "Aww, is flat chest jealous that the Shinigami is using that technique of his with cute little Lilynette, instead of her?"

Said Fraccion was red with anger and turned to shout something at the amazon woman, when she was interrupted by the movement and sound of the Hollow she came close to forget about. "Shut up!" Then brought her head to it with an already charged Cero, that not long fired and took care of the one out of many of the problems that remained.

...

Harribel had at the time struck her opponent and forced it into the outer wall of her former palace. Her head perked up then turned at the feel of this rising power. Sung-Sun could feel it also, seeing as how it could not be missed by anyone. Even some of the Hollows that were supposed to fight got distracted by the sense of someone using so much Reiatsu that may seem to be delicious to the likes of them.

...

Her mind wasn't playing tricks as she continued her way to the destination upon where the person she wished to see. "I'm coming... Ichigo." Ignoring the pain emanating from her head, as her desire to see Ichigo was worth the pain after not seeing him since during his infiltration of Las Noches to rescue Orihime. But what that pain means is something that she doesn't even know.

_Las Noches: Aizen's throne room._

Their Reiatsu was mixed in with that of the other that allowed it to cover their bodies. The Hollows that attempted to grab them merely got their hand or claw burned by the intense power the two were unleashing. Their bodies then began to come together as if like a couple of magnets, combining them as one.

A small shockwave of their Reiatsu soon occurs and the two separate beings were now shown to become one, but... different.

Ichigo's attire hadn't changed, more like it gained upgraded added features. Zangetsu was nowhere to be seen and the added features proved to be slightly, or more dangerous, than his sword just by the looks of it.

Attached to his left arm was a rectangular, double barreled blast cannon from the size of it. Strapped to his back and shoulders was metal armor covering with a black pack that had a glowing green sphere revealed through a protective glass on top. A cable was hooked from the pack to his cannon, plus another that was for what was on his right arm.

It was slightly small in length, but instead of a double barrel, this weapon was made as a four row missile like launcher. The launcher came with three row mini compartments containing spare armaments for just the lower half. Both weapons were held by not only the shoulders, but the metal connected handles on the inner side, that Ichigo held in each hand.

Ichigo wore what looked to be a metal version of Lilynettes remnants, including his 'missing' left eye remnant made into a targeting scope that is still a part of the helmet. Whatever the form was, it didn't give off so much in Reiatsu after what it had shown before the two had fused, the same with the Reiryoku that is stored within.

So when a couple of Hollows bravely stepped forward, Ichigo gave a smirk before he raised his left arm. He only had to channel the right amount of spiritual energy into the weapon and 'pull' the trigger. A green shot came out of the first barrel and once it struck the nearest one in the head. That part glowed and soon it explodes, leaving the rest of the body to disintegrate after it fell to its knees. Despite this, more had chosen to step forward and ignore what had just happened.

_'Lets __go, __Kurosaki-Sama!'_ The voice of Lilynettes was heard inside his head and said Shinigami gave no argument to them words. He leaps high despite the added weight, that pretty much felt like nothing to him, and opened fire with his double barrel on the flyer's that came at him. Like the previous Hollow, these ones got hit in the head, leg, or any other part of the body that pretty much brought them down if they weren't able to stay up.

Ichigo continued to ascend, shooting down any Hollows that got in the way. Once he was close to the hole in the ceiling, the target scope of his eye flashed and locked onto many of the targets below as it could. He could practically hear Lilynette giggle at what was to come next. _'This __is, __bound, __to __be __a __good __one.' _It brought a grin to the orange haired young man's face.

The compartments on the launcher opened and the barrels started to glow, including the front. "Let 'em, fly!" At that command Reiatsu empowered missiles were continuously let loose, sending a shower into what now, used to be the Throne room. Ichigo had managed to make it out in time before the whole room was engulfed in light, until it exploded with the Hollows inside.

What he didn't count on was the shockwaves that pretty much began to crack the ceiling, and Ichigo was forced to go up even higher. All this and Lilynette had found it a good time to laugh. _'This __is __pretty __much __fun __when __you __think __about __it, __huh_?' Ichigo couldn't help but roll his eyes at that question.

_Somewhere within Las Noches._

The two Fraccion could feel the affects of the explosion rock where they were and it caused a halt to their battles once again. "What are they doing over there? I THOUGHT we were exterminating the Hollows, not bring the whole damn place down on our heads!" Mila Rose yells out through the ruckus.

Apacci just rolls her eyes as if this sort of thing was to be expected, since she recalls what the form was and it's capabilities. "What do you expect? The guy's a walking armory when he's with that green haired brat!" She then stabs both her blades into yet another one of the spider like Hollows mask, then after she brought them out sideways, she launched a close range Cero that was enough to incinerate it down the middle.

Mila Rose went. "Tch." Before she jumps onto the back of the same breed of Hollow that charged at her. She brought her sword at the back of it's neck, giving a grin as she says. "How unlucky of you." Then thrusts till it reached the end, causing it to howl in pain. The Hollow attempted to shake her off but failed, only until she had decided to do it herself and leave her sword within.

Next she grabbed the tip of the blade that stuck out infront, gave it a hard yank to bring it out. Performed quite a trick when she tossed it to grab the hilt, then slashed the mask from right to left in a reverse grip.

"Show off!" She heard the rant from her partner, making her smirk without a look in the blue haired Fraccion's direction.

* * *

><p>As Ichigo came down to the sandy ground on the outside of what was left of the still infested compound, he decided to break off his fusion with Lilynette. So when his body became engulfed in a faiint glow of the Reiatsu used to combine them, Ichigo and Lilynette were not long split before they touched the ground.<p>

The light green haired girl looks up to see the smoke that led to the former throne room and states with her Zanpakutou over her shoulder. "I think... we may have overdid it a little." Her head tilted sideways. Ichigo looked also and only two words could come out at the time. "A little?"

They stayed there for a few more seconds and before they could head off to find another section to face off against the who knows how many Hollows that were left. Something came to intervene, or rather, someone.

"Ichigoooo!"

"Huh?" At the time the orange haired Shinigami turns, he felt the strength of someone tackling him unsuspectingly to the ground in a tight embrace. And the voice sounded, pretty familiar.

"I missed you, sooo much! I thought you forgot all about me, but now, you're here!" The person exclaims as happy as she could get, as she tightens her grip and nuzzles his chest with her head.

Whilst Ichigo was a bit red in the face at this. Lilynette pretty much blinked at her, confused on what was going on, as if she missed something. But deep down for some reason, she felt a small burning urge to separate the two and ask what was going on.

Fortunately though Ichigo had done it for her, enough to get to his feet and keep his distance from the scarred woman. Wait a minute, scarred? Ichigo peered close at the confused woman that hadn't made a move after the young man had done so. The face, those clothes, hair and eyes. That scar, plus the skull.

There was no doubt about it. "N-Nel?" The sound of her name from his lips caused a reaction he wasn't kind of prepared for. She shot off her feet and into him again, only this time Ichigo managed to keep himself somewhat standing.

As Lilynette listened to the over excited woman hug the guy, she heard something that got her to turn her head to the right. It soon took seconds for her to call out to her partner. "Uh, Kurosaki-Sama? We have company."

It got Ichigo's attention as he looked now in the same direction, his current 'situation' being nothing compared to being surrounded by a number of tall Hollows infront of them. Nelliel on the other hand was oblivious at what was going on, the same with the pain she felt not long ago. As it seemed to be ignored, maybe because of her reunion with her friend or the fact that it may not have hurt the last time.

Either way, the other two were more focussed than her and they had to be prepared for the attack. Especially, Ichigo if he doesn't get the still embraced former Espada off of him before it's too late.

End of Chapter 1.

* * *

><p>As a way of saying sorry for the lateness, I'm gonna give you the selected for Ichigo's Harem.<p>

Ichigo/Harribel/Apacci/Mila Rose/Sung-Sun/Lilynette/Nelliel. That is the Arrancer put in, now for some Shinigami, that consist of. Rukia/Soifon/Yoruichi. Thinking of putting in Momo as well. Well, anyway. Those are the targets of who and how to put in the Harem. Maybe you all have suggestions or ideas and might like to share them, well I'm all ears if you want to give any.


End file.
